


Cold or Warm [Egobang]

by LyricallyWritten



Series: Game Grumps/Ninja Sex Party [4]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, BoyxBoy, Bromance, Face-Fucking, M/M, Smut, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: During a recording sesh Dan cannot focus! Can his best friend Arin help him out?





	Cold or Warm [Egobang]

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to name this Cold Water or a Warm Mouth.... just so you know

They had been recording for a good five hours and Danny just didn't know what it was.

Maybe it was all the excitement of Breath of the Wild, or maybe because he was still thinking about that porn he watched last night, or it could just be for no reason at all, but he had an ungodly hard on right now.

And dammit, this wasn't the first time this has happened, but he was sure not even cold water could tame this beast.

"Hah, right?" Arin asked, glancing over at his friend who was on the other side of the long grump couch.

Dan shifted uncomfortably, "You know what, I'm going to be honest with you Arin, I have no idea what you just said, because I was too busy wondering why I'm rock hard right now!"

At the same time the duo burst with laughter.

"Well shit dude, forget what I was saying. Are you hard from hearing me talk about, how wet my pussy isssssss!? Ahh fuck! My pussy aches for more Dannyyyy!" Arin whined, making his voice high pitched.

The older man couldn't contain his laughter, "No Arin! I'm sorry, but I don't think it's because of your pussy. Ugh, I need to dump ice on myself."

"Damn, that bad?"

"Fuck yes! Jesus! You could sit on my tip right now and it would still be erect!"

"Are you telling me I can ride your dick, dude? Because I will. I'm almost certain I said this last episode, but Suzy definitely said she's cool-"

"With you fucking a guy, I know Arin! That's why I fucked you last night, but right now, daddy just needs his left hand." Dan interrupted, causing his friend to laugh more.

Trying to not think about his raging boner anymore, Danny directed their attention back to the game at hand.

After the recording, though, he just about keeled over.

He let out a groan, "Ugh! Arin! I'm going to go shove my dick in the freezer!"

"Pfft! Dang! I thought you were fine now." Arin chuckled.

"Noo! It won't go down!"

"You want me to take care of it?" 

"What? Tch! Hell no." Dan said, huffing out a laugh, "I'll be back."

Dan quickly got up and rushed into the office bathroom, happy that no one else was in there.

He turned on the sink and let the water run until it was sufficiently cold, before letting it soak his hands so he could put them down his pants.

Danny hissed at the sudden brisk water drenching his hard dick and the front of his boxers.

He stood there for a minute trying to drown his cock with cold water, but nothing was working.

"Augh fuck! Go down!" He demanded, almost jumping out of his skin as he heard a light knock on the door before it swung open, "Shit! Arin! It's just you."

"Yea, I wanted to see if you were alright." Arin gently said, looking at his friend's dripping wet hands.

"No I'm not alright! It seriously won't go down! I feel like someone just slipped me some viagra. I'm seriously about to just lock that door and jack it. That or actually dip my junk into the water." He said, grabbing paper towel to dry his hands.

Arin just huffed out a laugh as he locked the door behind himself.

"Dude, I told you I'd handle it. Just let me." 

"The fuck are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna suck your dick, of course." Arin casually replied.

"What!? Ok, enough messing around! You're not sucking my dick!" Dan yelled, pushing his body up against the sink as the straight haired man got closer.

"Dan, I'm not messing around. We have 10, 15 minutes at the most, until someone comes looking for us to see if we're still recording, you know that. You really think you can bust a nut by yourself that fast?" He questioned.

The curly haired man began to stutter, "I-I could just get-get my phone, look up porn. Or I could continue with the water, it'll work, eventually."

"Really, will it? Look, to me you only have 1 of two choices, continue to give your dick hyperthermia or, let me warm it." He stated, pointing to his mouth.

Danny's eyes grew wide as he realized how serious his best friend was being.

"You'd really do this for me?" Asked Dan.

"Of course, I don't mind." Assured Arin, while his hands went for the other's pants button.

"Ok, alright, but only because I'm really fucking hard and a beej sounds really good right now. Just make it quick." Dan whispered, allowing Arin to pull his pants all the way down.

Danny watched as his friend got on his knees in front of him and slowly palmed him through his boxers, before letting his dick slip through the front hole.

Dan was trying to think of ways he could explain this and apologize to Suzy, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew she wouldn't be too surprised.

"Oh!" Dan practically squealed from feeling Arin's large hand wrap around his now fully exposed cock, "Your hands are soo warm! And surprisingly not sweaty."

Arin giggled, "Yup, made sure they weren't. Just in case you wanted my help."

Danny rolled his eyes. It seemed like Arin wanted this more than Dan needed it.

With an experimental lick, the straight haired man tasted the other's precum, nipping at his tip to savior more of it.

He then let go of Danny's hard on and looked up at his friend, "Just close your eyes, I'll be done soon."

Dan nodded his head and obeyed, gasping when he felt soft lips warm his dick even more.

It had been way too long since the last time he received head, and though it felt alright, he was still unsure about receiving it from his boss, in their office bathroom.

"A-Arin, are you positive about this?" He questioned.

Arin ran his tongue up the underside of the other's member, "Mhm, I locked the door, hardly anyone's here, and I'll be quick. No worries."

Dan just nodded his head. They had already past the point of no return and if Arin wanted to do it, why stop him?

The curly haired man leaned against the sink, gripping it as the other began to bob his head on his throbbing cock.

"Fuck!" Dan whispered.

He was sure this was Arin's first time doing this, but damn was he good! He knew just how to suck it, how fast he should go, how to keep his teeth from scraping, and even how to deepthroat so well, it made Dan's toes curl.

"Sh-shit! You're actually good at this." Said Danny, panting a little as he looked down at his friend.

"Really? Thanks, didn't think I'd be any good. Glad it feels nice." Said Arin, slowly pumping Dan's dick, "You seem to really like being deep throated, want me to do it some more?"

"Hell yes! I want to face fuck you." He admitted, to his own surprise, "I mean, well, you don't need to let me, but it would probably make me uh, cum faster."

"Ok! Go right ahead." He eagerly encouraged.

"Seriously?"

"Mhm."

Arin opened his mouth wide and looked up at his best friend expectantly, waiting patiently for Dan to make up his mind.

He couldn't believe he was about to do this, not only did he let his friend give him head, but now he was going to shove his hard cock into his mouth and thrust until he came down his throat.

And for some reason, that sounded so fucking hot to Danny.

Arin didn't want to admit it, but a penis being forced down his throat was something he had always wanted to experience, and he wasn't upset that he was going to experience it with Dan. On the contrary, he was quite excited for it.

Dan licked his lips as he gently slapped his dick against his friend's face, actually loving the feeling of his beard scrapping against it. Without warning, he shoved his dick down Arin's throat and began to thrust.

It was so warm, so wet, and really tight. The bathroom was beginning to fill with labored breathing and slick mouth sounds, only stopping when Dan pulled away to make sure Arin didn't gag too much.

To his surprise though, Arin was taking it rather well. 

Both men were enjoying themselves immensely.

Dan's dick was big, but not too girthy, so it was easier on the throat, and damn could Arin fucking swallow a dick! The curly haired man was in heaven.

Danny grabbed tight to his friend's silky hair, cursing under his breath as he moved his slender hips faster, jamming himself further down the other's throat, until he was pushed over the edge.

"Shit! Please fucking swallow it!" He cursed as he filled his best friend's mouth with cum, forcing it down his throat.

With heavy breaths, Dan was finally letting Arin's head go, watching as he swallowed every single drop of his cum greedily.

"Fuck dude! I think you wrecked my vocal cords." Arin said, coughing some as he got up from the floor.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it it was too good!" He whined.

"Pft! It's fine, just glad I could help. Looks like your limp now."

"Uhh yup, going down. Shit, can't believe you did that for me."

"Yea, you're welcome."

Dan chuckled as he fixed his pants, "Heh, lets never speak about this again."

"Deal." Arin agreed, wiping his mouth, "But if you ever need some help again, don't hesitate to ask."

"Alright, I won't."

The duo smirked at each other as they exited the bathroom, and went back to the grump room to record.

"And we're back!" Danny happily said, "And I am good to go."

"Problem taken care of?" Arin asked as he gave Dan a little wink.

"Yes it is! I'm flaccid baby! And I found out that warm, warm water does the trick, not cold."

Arin just giggled as he continued to play the game in front of them.

Dan felt great now and would've loved to forget about his friend giving him head, but the only thing that ran through his mind that whole grump session, was when they would get the chance to do that again.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing fics about bro's helping bro's be a bro, man!  
> Also can this be considered a D club meeting?


End file.
